Contactor unit systems of the type contemplated herein are widely used for stopping, starting and controlling the operation of large electric motors. Typical of these systems is the "Racking Mechanism For Motor Control Center" shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,854 (the '854 patent), issued on Jan. 24, 1984, and assigned to the same assignee. In this system, a pair of fixed contacts are engaged by an electromagnetic driven armature. A shaft is carried by the armature to pivot an interlock lever into engagement with a notch in the bell crank to disable the linkage assembly. This system is limited in its application to a specific motor controller arrangement.
While the mechanism of the '854 patent provides a useful arrangement for racking a contactor unit, it would be useful to provide a racking interlock arrangement which may be readily adapted for use with various contactors. More specifically, it would be useful to provide components of an interlocking arrangement which may be readily arranged for use with different contactors. Additionally, it would be useful to provide a racking interlock arrangement which is also capable of interlocking two or more contactors together.